


God Complexities

by orphan_account



Series: Mutants, Gods, And Other Assorted Flavors [1]
Category: Thor (2011), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: A bit of craziness, Loki's bisexual? Who would have known?, Magic, Multi, Somehow Jane and Darcy time travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki lets himself fall into the abyss below the broken Bifröst Bridge. Through the wormhole he contemplates what his next actions will be, and he ends up on Earth in New York, greeted by Charles Xavier. Xavier senses something off about the closeted Norse God, and this Norse God of Mischief has a few tricks up his sleeve to get what he desires the most: Power. </p>
<p>Even if it costs innocent lives in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going to keep writing on my Asking Alexandria fic, but then this popped into my mind. I just couldn't pass it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been taking so long to update.

Loki had never felt this much sadness in his entire existence. When the feeling came to him, it crashed into him with the devastating force of a tidal wave, drenching him. Through the deluge of sadness, rage, and anger, he felt himself drowning. Drowning, his head never breaking the surface of the raging water, sinking deeper and deeper until his lungs screamed for air. Consciousness evaded him as he tumbled into the abyss below the broken Bifröst bridge, not knowing where he would be going. He heard Thor’s agonized cry. He ignored it, along with the pang in his heart, and continued falling, and that was when the wave of melancholy pulled him into the ocean of depression. 

And then through the fog of blackness, he felt a sudden jerk, like he was being yanked through a dimensional hole. The fog dissipated and he wished it hadn’t, because being dragged through the different dimensions of the Nine Realms made him quite dizzy. He grunted and screwed his eyes tightly shut, trying to make himself black out somehow. There was so much spinning, colors all around him, and of course the sadness. That combination of things made a rather undesirable cocktail of emotions and feelings. Loki did not like these sorts of feelings. 

And another realization had him even more angrier: His plans had been foiled. Yes, he had killed his real father, he had a taste of being king of Asgard; but still, he had disappointed his father--no. Loki was _not_ Odin’s son. He was the son of Laufey, king of the Frost Giants of Jotunheim. He was Loki Laufeyson. No longer Loki Odinson.

The thought made him quake with rage. 

He didn’t know who to direct his rage against; his pseudo-brother, Thor, his pseudo-father Odin, his real father, Laufey, who was dead, or the whole of Asgard. He was stuck in a corner surrounded by these confusing emotions and he wanted _out._  

_But how shall I get out?_ Loki thought to himself. _I haven’t any idea of where I am now. And if I am to get out, where shall I go next?_

He theoretically shook his head, because he somehow was in just a black abyss, though it seemed his feet were on solid ground. He knew he wasn’t conscious. He was a tad glad he was, for if he weren’t, he would still be stuck in the jerking, swirling wormhole, and he wasn’t going back there anytime soon.

Loki wondered, just for a fraction of a second, if he would still have his powers when he came to. _Wherever_ he came to. _Whenever_ he came to.

_If_ he came to.

He blinked, the thought causing him to ponder. Did he want to wake up, to face whatever reality he would come in contact to wherever Bifröst took him? Did he really want that?

And then something came over him. He started to smile. The Nine Realms held other beings. Other beings he could conquer. Millions of scenarios and images flashed through his mind almost instantaneously and he could not contain the laugh that exploded from his lips. He covered his mouth with his hand yet continued to laugh. He must have seemed like a complete nutter, but he couldn’t really give a damn at the moment.

“This is going to be quite fun,” he said to himself, voice chuckle-laden. “But which will I conquer?”

The perfect response formulated in his mind. It was so perfect that he was surprised he thought of it that quickly. _But I am the perfect god, so it is only natural that I think up perfect ideas in no time at all_ , he concluded, and it was good enough for him.

Truthfully, he just wanted peace. Just peace. No wars, no needless quarrels; so he had the perfect idea. Conquer all of the realms, no wars. For if he were to conquer every realm, no wars would break out. However, subjugating every realm would be no easy task, so which realm would he conquer first?

He chuckled again.

Earth. It was perfect.

Now if he could only figure out how to wake up. He sighed, relaxing his unconscious self, and soon, he was opening his eyes to see the swirling colors of the wormhole. He grunted, a bit surprised, and then directed himself in the place of Earth. Soon he would land on the face of the planet. And soon, there would be no more strife.

  



	2. Everything Is Not What It Seems

Loki had never been to Earth. He had heard about it and read about in in stories about the Nine Realms, seen pictures of it in books, but had never set foot on its ground. As he stepped out of the wormhole, it closed behind him and he smiled to himself, pleased that he was not hindered in his travels. He felt quite jovial now, after leaving the swirling colors and craziness of the wormhole behind. 

As he took a step forward, a gust of warm hair hit him in the face. He blinked, the Frost Giant side of him reacting greatly. He hissed, ignoring what he wished he wasn’t. He wished he was still Odin’s son--but that was over now. He was a bastard child, and a bastard he would be. He would take anything just to accomplish his newly established goal. 

He was on top of a grassy hill. He journeyed on to see rolling valleys of the same type of green hills, and nestled in between those hills looked like a large mansion. Loki blinked, slightly curious, wondering if he should go and investigate the building. He then remembered he still had his godhood. He closed his eyes and panned out, trying to see if anyone lived in the house. 

What he found shocked him. 

He gasped and staggered backward, falling and banging his head hard on something he thought to be a rock. He grunted, eyes widening, and the scene before him distorted. He shook his head several times, but it did not help. He had only been on Earth less than five minutes and he already was knocked out.

Sadly, his plans were not turning out good in his favor.

 

 

“ _He’s dressed weird._ ”

A layer of consciousness was added to his mind, and Loki was able to hear. The statement caused him to latch onto the conversation that soon proceeded after it.

“ _I wonder where he’s from. Europe?_ ”

“ _He’s really pale. Are you sure he’s okay, Charles?_ ”

“ _He’s fine, Hank. I can sense him recovering consciousness. He’ll wake up any minute now._ ”

This Charles persona was right; Loki grunted as his eyes struggled to carry their weight as they opened. They glanced around, taking in the room he was in, and in surprise he jumped up, realizing he had been in a bed. Several pairs of curious eyes slid to him, and he felt confused. Where was he? He looked around again to see he was sharing a huge room with two boys, a man, and a blue, fuzzy giant.

What in Odin’s name was this black magic?

“Yep, he’s a foreigner,” said one of the boys, one with ginger-colored hair.

Loki blinked. “Where am I?”

“You’re at my school.”

The one who said that was the man. He was in a strange chair, one with wheels, with floppy brunette hair and these ridiculous blue eyes. Loki felt a pang. Thor had blue eyes. Thor…

“We found you unconscious outside. I sensed you,” he continued, oblivious to the expression on Loki’s face. “It seems we’ve found another one such as ourselves.”

Loki almost asked if they were gods, but then stopped himself. Most of the humans only worshipped one god, not many. He knew they were human, but there was something about them that said otherwise. Like how the man said he had sensed Loki and knew the Norse God was something different. Maybe it was just a hunch.

“We should introduce ourselves,” the man said, wheeling himself up to Loki. That was when Loki sensed it. Something was wrong with the man’s ability to walk. It seemed something in his spine was ruptured. “My name is Charles Xavier.” He extended his hand.

Loki stared at the appendage. From his experience of the books about humans and their customs, he was supposed to shake Charles’s hand. He raised his arm and grasped Charles’s hand in his, giving it a firm squeeze.

He then immediately wished he hadn’t.

Colorful images flashed by his eyesight. A tall woman with a blacked out face, a blue girl with orange hair, a man with slicked back hair--that image seemed to appear the most, and the man always seemed to be adjourned with a black turtleneck--and then the feelings. Betrayal. Anger. Hatred. Segregation. Fear. It seemed whatever these humans were, the others feared and hated them. What could they be that was so bad, though?

Charles noticed this, yet he did not comment on it. He backed up and gestured to the others. “Children, introduce yourselves.”

“I’m Sean,” said the ginger. “Otherwise known as ‘Banshee.’”

The blond glanced up. “The name’s Alex Summers, but some call me ‘Havoc.’”

And then the blue one spoke in a deep voice. He was wearing glasses. “My name’s Henry, but people call me Hank.”

“And Beast,” Sean added.

“Yes, and Beast.” Hank rolled his eyes.

Charles turned back to Loki and smiled. His smile was warm and genuine, and it made Loki a tad melancholy. He missed his brother. “May I ask for your name?”

He almost said _Loki Odinson_ , but then clammed up. Perhaps going with his first moniker was more than enough. “My name is Loki. It’s quite a pleasure to meet you all.” He needed answers. “Not to intrude, but may I inquire as to what you four actually are?”

A silence hung in the air, and Charles cleared his throat. “Children, might I talk to Loki in privacy? We have some important business to discuss.”

The other three exchanged glances, then left. Loki watched after them only for a bit, then turned back to Charles. “Important business?”

“Yes,” the other said, and Loki realized he had an accent. It sort of matched his, in a way. “When we shook hands, I saw what you saw. It seems you are not like us, Mr. Laufeyson.”

Loki flinched at the use of his true surname. Damn the man. Whatever he was. “What are you?”

“I, along with the other children, are what we call ‘mutants,’” Charles explained, resting his hands on his lap. “We possess abilities not found in normal human beings. I, being a telepath; Alex, bringing havoc; Sean, being able to scream at the highest of frequencies; and Hank, having his high intelligence and obvious cosmetic difference. There are many others out there, and that is why I have made this school. I use my ability to seek out young mutants and bring them here so that they learn how to use their power and control it.” Charles seemed a tad wistful. “I had been using Cerebro--the machine I use to track mutants--when I spotted you. Your readings were off the charts; after all, you were in close range and obviously possess great power that ours cannot compare to. I had the others find and bring you back here.”

Loki took a minute to process this. So what he had read on humans had been slightly false. He frowned. “You...know...everything?”

_Yes,_ said a voice in his head. His eyes widened. _I have seen everything, Loki Laufeyson, son of Laufey, the King of Jotunheim, adopted son of Odin, King of Asgard, adopted son of Frigga, adopted brother of Thor, God of Thunder. I hear your plight and understand. I believe I might be able to help you._

_But...how? You are nothing but a mere human with a few abilities,_ Loki thought back cautiously.

_Everything is not what it seems, Loki. Do not judge a book by its cover._

But he has. He has many times before.

  



	3. Mutual Adoration, Mutual Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, apparently some people like this. I guess I should continue writing.
> 
> ~HalfJewel

Erik was what one would assume as _pissed._ The statement was too far from the truth; he was far from pissed. More along the lines of _boiling with rage_.

After what he had just seen, he didn’t know what to think. 

As always, the silent Raven, or Mystique, was examining him with an amused countenance as he played with the coin--the coin. The coin that had killed the man that he had abhorred ever since his time in the camps: Sebastian Shaw. Dry, flaky blood still clung to the metal, the only remainder of the bastard that had murdered his mother. 

In his other hand: a bullet. Yet another piece of metal caked with dried blood, yet another reminder of what had been--or what could have been. He remembered _everything_ that had happened that day, and he wished that it would no longer plague his conscience. Charles’s ridiculously blue eyes had haunted him ever since he had decided to stray away and go with his own ambitions: take over the humans. Even thinking about the telepath made him yearn for Charles’s company, his annoying yet irritatingly endearing accent, his _I’m-smarter-than-you-but-I-won’t-flaunt-it_ smile; Charles’s just wanting to have peace, a camaraderie between mutant and human.

That was where Erik and Charles’s relationship had halted and then shattered. It was when Charles wanted to find every one of the mutants and mark them, when that lone conversation had brought a spark that soon created a wildfire. He knew Charles’s intentions were saintly, but the side of him--the cold, angry side, the one that always seemed to be out--had believed different. The other side of Erik was angry, angry at that side, for not going with Charles. Charles had been his friend and he had left him on the beach, injured, a new enmity thrown up between them. 

And this ‘Loki’ was not making anything better.

“Let me see if I can summarize what you’ve told me thus far,” Erik murmured, hand holding up his chin. Now the bullet had moved to the hand with the coin, becoming neighbors; one a good memory, the other bad. He decided not to dwell on it any longer and made his mind go to a different topic. “This ‘Loki’ was found just outside of the mansion unconscious. He apparently is not human, nor a mutant. Charles and Loki share a mutual feeling of wanting peace between human and mutant. Charles has decided to help Loki. Is that the gist of your report?”

Mystique slunk closer, eyes glowing a sinister yellow. Erik really wished that she could see how beautiful she really was, even though he secretly had developed a liking for Charles; hopefully the telepath did not know it yet.

“That it what I had gathered from my examination,” she said wispily. “Though from what I see, I do not think you should act rashly. I sensed something off about this Loki. He’s hiding something.”

Erik chuckled, standing up. His eyes slid to where his helmet lay, and he contemplated whether he should bring it or not. The look Mystique sent him told him he should, but he ignored her and went to his mirror. 

“I believe that it is time that I pay Charles--and this Loki--a well-deserved visit,” he murmured to himself, smiling as he did.

 

 

“Where are you from?”  
More questions? Loki thought, and he felt like rolling his emerald-colored eyes in annoyance. He hated these kinds of questions, wanting to know more about him and where he was from. He felt like glaring at Sean-- _he_ was always the boy who asked all the questions, after all--and just turning away, not answering his questions. But if he did, that may create a kink in his plans, and he had not thought of a back-up quite yet, so he decided to go along with the kid and see what would happen.

“I am from England,” Loki said, just throwing out whatever country he could without saying America. He didn’t want to seem like he was from here. He didn’t seem the part; his accent was different, his speech patterns were different, and he was sure that the people of England would disagree he had lived there once in his life, but it was the best he could come up with without saying Asgard.

Sean barked a laugh and called over to Alex, “I told you he was a foreigner!”  
“Though I am not used to American customs, I believe it is the same in all countries concerning being loud and boisterous in a library,” Loki said, slightly amused. With his hearing, he sensed Charles entering the room, and the telepath laughed.

“You are quite right, Loki. It is the same in England as it is in America.” His eyes slid to the two boys. “Sean, Alex, didn’t I tell you to do something earlier?”

Alex blinked. “Oh. We were supposed to hang out with Ororo, weren’t we?”

At the mention of the foreign name, Loki looked to Charles. “Ororo?”

Charles nodded. “She was just brought here a few days ago, before you.”

“And I presume she is of the mutant persuasion?”

“You’re presumption is correct. Ororo has quite the mutation; she can control the weather. I am astounded at what power she could posses. I’m glad I was able to get to her before--before someone else did.”

When the door to the library clicked shut behind the two, Loki still kept his voice lowered. “I suppose this ‘someone’ for whom you are speaking of is one Erik Lehnsherr?”

Charles couldn’t suppress a cringe at the mention of his name. Loki noticed, and something made him wish he hadn’t brought it up. The look on Charles’s face was of a distant memory being recalled. It seemed what he had picked up whenever he and Charles shook hands was true. He wondered what else he and this Erik had.

“Erik is…” The telepath seemed to be searching for the correct words. “Let’s just say he requires an amazing amount of power for what he wishes to accomplish. Some mutants have large amounts of power in which he thirsts for. He wants to conquer the humans and make them bow down.” Charles sighed, eyes sad and bluer than ever before. They reminded Loki of Thor so much it hurt a small bit. 

“I could tell from day one that we would never see eye-to-eye.”

The new voice was foreign, and Loki shot up to face it. Charles merely sighed and glanced up, eyes locking with the other’s from across the room.

“Greetings, Erik. I’ve been expecting you.”

  



	4. “Not To Sugarcoat It, Charles, But I Hate Him Already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. People read this.
> 
> ~HalfJewel

Loki glanced at Charles, eyes huge, and then at the newcomer. The man was leaning against the wall of the library, wearing a dark turtleneck, tan slacks, and a slightly amused expression on his face. The Norse God wasn’t sure what to make of the other’s sudden appearance.

“You’ve been expecting me? How curious. Were you expecting _him_ as well?” The one called Erik jerked his head in Loki’s general direction, gaze averted. It was like he didn’t even want to look at the other.

Charles kept his countenance blank. “No, I was not. However, from the you lack of protective helmet, I knew you were coming from a mile away. Why did you decided to leave it at home, Magneto?”

Erik chuckled. “Please, Charles, you do know that you can call me by my real name.”

Charles’s hands were clenched tight on his lap. His blue eyes were shining, but they were full of contempt. His mouth was drawn into a tight line. “The Erik Lehnsherr I once knew has died. I no longer talk to him.”

“Strange, you are conversing with him at the moment.”

“You are not the Erik Lehnsherr I once knew,” the telepath snapped. Loki was surprised; the Charles he had been used to over the past day was not like the one unfolding in front of him. Was it the mere presence of Erik that made him fall apart? 

Charles straightened himself out, and then calmly murmured, “The Erik I once knew had turned into a man full of anger and contempt for the world and its inhabitants. _You_ are that man. You may be Erik Lehnsherr. You may have been my good friend once upon a time. But I no longer think of you as my acquaintance. I merely think of you as someone I could have helped.” He stared down at his clenched hands. “Someone who I could have helped…”

Loki felt his chest hollow. This predicament right in front of him was so similar to his situation. He was angry at the world, angry at Asgard, Odin, Laufey, Thor, and so many others. 

He just wanted peace. Peace with himself. Peace with the other Realms. Just _peace._

Charles blinked, recovering from a seemingly trance he had fallen into. He glanced up. “But no more of that. Why are you here?”

At the change of subject, Erik barked out a laugh. His eyes flashed to Loki and back to Charles. “Some little birdie told me that you had adopted a new pet.” He was obviously referring to Loki, and that make the God perturbed. “It seems gossip sometimes is true. Not to sugarcoat it, Charles, but I hate him already.”

“I am not a _pet_ ,” the God muttered, eyes narrowing. “How arrogant of you to assume that. You sound as if I am nothing.”

“You want to befriend the very beings who abhor us.”

“I never said what side I was one, or if I was on any side at all. I merely want peace.” Loki locked eyes with the other. “And if I am nothing, does that mean you believe your old friend is nothing?”

Erik blinked, then he grimaced. “Charles and I are no longer acquainted. He clearly explained that quite some time ago.”

“Really? I could not quite catch what he had said over your boiling rage. Perhaps you should silence it. We _are_ in a library, after all.”

_Loki, please, don’t say or do anything rash,_ Charles thought at him, eyes wide, looking like a deer in headlights. _Erik does not think straight whenever he is angered. He could hurt you._

_Hurt me? I am a God, Charles. He is a mere mutant. Nothing of his persuasion could harm me in anyway._

Erik, seemingly unaware of the two’s mental conversation, tilted his head to the side. “You’re wearing metal chain mail under that curious garb, aren’t you?”

Charles gasped quite loudly. “Erik, don’t!”

And then Loki was subjected to a tightening around his chest. He huffed out a breath and then choked when the chains tightened, sinking into his skin. He gasped out in surprise as his brain registered physical pain. It was a strange feeling; he had not felt physical pain in quite a while, and the feeling was very, very uncomfortable to him. He grunted and his eyes snapped to lock with Erik’s. He panned out his powers to the metal-bender, and he forced Erik to let go of his hold on the chain mail. Erik did not want to comply, but Loki sent another pulsing wave of force, and soon the pain faded away, leaving him only with a stinging sensation dancing down his sides. He grimaced, and then he felt himself drop to one knee.

Damn. He was showing weakness in front of a potential threat to his plans. That wasn’t going to turn out in his favor.

“Erik, get out,” Charles ordered, voice laden with sudden authority. What could the man do, though? “You have caused enough damages. You go about your business and we shall continue with ours.”

The metal-bender snorted and then suddenly called, “Azazel!”

In a poof of red and black appeared a sharply-dressed red-skinned man with a pointed tail and horns. Loki’s responsive blink said enough: _What in Odin’s name is that?_

“I’m going to let you in on one thing, Charles,” Erik said as he clasped the other’s shoulder. “This Loki may want world peace just like you, but he has a different way of achieving what he desires. Do not be fooled. He is hiding something.”

Charles looked cold. “If he were hiding something, I would have already sensed it.”

With a final snort of contempt, Erik nodded to Azazel and the two disappeared in red and black smoke.

Charles’s attention was returned to Loki. “Are you all right, Loki?”

The Norse God grimaced, standing up slowly. “Yes, I believe I’m fine.” He glanced at Charles. “I suppose that was Erik? What you’ve told me now has a reliable source.”

“He wasn’t always that bad,” the telepath said quietly, eyes staring at a random bookshelf. “He was once my friend--but no more. You should probably examine yourself, check for injuries. And then we’ll get down to the brass tacks. If we want world peace between human and mutant, then we need to take a proactive approach, starting tomorrow.”

  



	5. A New Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, personally, made me go d'awwww. I mean, seriously. 
> 
> ~HalfJewel

There were no drastic injuries on Loki’s part; just a few cuts along his torso, and those were already beginning to heal up quite nicely. He still felt angry--angry at himself, for the most part. He couldn’t believe that he had let someone of Erik’s small caliber injure him, albeit the slightest. And how would he know about his various plans of getting what he desired? Was this Erik a telepath, too? Or was he just painfully observant?

_Whatever the case, I had better hurry up with my plans. I would shudder to think of what would happen to anyone or anything would foil them or stand in my way._

For if there was, blood would be shed. He would not hesitate to get what he truly desired.

Peace and control.

He wondered what was going through Charles’s mind during the confrontation with Erik. He could have just read it, but he felt that to be intrusive. Though he and Charles had known each other for more than a day, he felt a certain kinship for the telepath. Maybe it was because of their mutual yearning for peace.

_Or something else,_ a voice murmured in the back of his mind, but he swiftly ignored it and decided not to waste his breath questioning his sanity. He was mostly sane. At least, he hoped so. 

Sighing, he glanced at what would be his wardrobe for the duration of his stay in the school. It was normal for the time, not is garb he came onto Earth with. It was a black button-down shirt and tan pants; it was in the least comfortable. 

Loki halted. With his hearing, he could catch a faint crying sound. It sounded like a little girl, and it didn’t sound too far off. Perturbed, he made his way outside and tried to pick out from where the crying was echoing from. He made his way to the right, and soon enough he found the source.

A little girl was curled up into a fetal position in front of a door. Her head was buried in her knees, arms wrapped around them, covered by a waterfall of white hair. She was in a faded pink nightgown that muffled her cries. She craned her neck upward and sniffled, rubbing her eyes, and then glanced to her left.

“Hey,” Loki murmured. It sounded as if he were trying to console a frightened horse. Keep calm. “What’s wrong?”

The girl sniffed again, voice cracking as she choked out, “I can’t get into my room and it’s dark and scary out here!”

The hallway’s lights were dimmed; Loki could see why she was perturbed. After all, she _was_ a little girl. Perhaps he could be of assistance.

Loki looked up at the doorknob and raised his hand, flexing his fingers. He then pointed at the knob and there was a clicking sound. With that, the door cracked open.

The girl gasped and stood up, her white hair falling neatly to the middle of her back. “The door! How did you do that, mister?”

Loki couldn’t help but chortle at the girl’s naivety. He flexed his fingers again and said, “I have my tricks, you have mine.”

Her eyes widened. “You’re a mutant, too?”

“In a way.”

A big smile spread on her face. “You must be the new person that Mr. Charles was talking about! He didn’t say you were so nice!”

_Oh, if only you knew the truth, little girl_. “What’s your name?”

She was still smiling. “My name’s Ororo Munroe, but you can call me Ororo. Can you tell me your name?”

So this was the Ororo that Charles had told him about. The one with the ability to control the weather. She was just a naive child; he was a tad glad that Charles got to her before Erik did.

“My name is Loki Laufeyson.” He used his last name. Who gave a damn? Not him, and that was the only thing that mattered. “But you can call me Loki.”

Ororo seemed impressed. “Loki...isn’t that the name of the Norse God of mischief?”

He couldn’t help but freeze up. Ororo noticed this, and she laughed. “I knew you weren’t an ordinary mutant! So _you’re_ the Norse God of mischief. Do you like pulling pranks and stuff on people?”

Loki shook it off and smiled. “Once upon a time I did. But it was in good nature.”

“Wow...I’m talking to a god.” She sounded wistful. Then a huge yawn bubbled from her lips, and she laughed. “I guess I’m tired. Maybe I should go to sleep.”

What she did was unexpected. She took Loki’s hands, which were always cold, and warmed them up. She beamed up at him.

“I’m really glad we got to meet. I hope we’ll be best friends.” 

Loki felt dumbstruck. Ororo...her powers were true. And she actually wanted to be friends with the Norse God? The cold man who had betrayed many, even though she didn’t know about those occurrences? Either she was just a sweet little cherub or a complete naive fool.

Loki smiled. “Of course.”

Ororo grinned again and then backed away into her room. Before she closed the door, she said, “Night, new friend.”

The God blinked. “Good night.”

She shut the door.

Loki felt lost.

  



	6. Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, kind of a lame title for the chapter. Yet another d'awwww moment in here... I love these moments. But I promise that it won't just be a bunch of d'awwww moments; there'll be some action in here, too!
> 
> ~HalfJewel

“It seems that you’ve meet Ororo.”

Loki jumped, and then spun around to see Charles. He frowned then, wondering if the telepath had picked through his brain while he was momentarily distracted. He was in the library again, going through the scores of books Charles owned; it seemed that humans were good for something. Writing interesting stories.

“And you would know that how?” Loki murmured, leafing through a large novel. “Please tell me you haven’t been rifling through my thoughts, Charles. It’s really unbecoming.”

Charles laughed. “No, no. I would never go through your thoughts without your permission. I would never do that unless it’s absolutely necessary.”

The God considered this, and then he returned his eyes to the book. “Yes, I have met with Ororo. Why do you ask?”

“Oh, nothing. I was only letting it be known. She wants to see you when your done. It seems she’s taken quite a liking to you.”

“I only helped the girl get into her room. She seems very impressionable. I think I should keep away from her.”

Charles seemed concerned. “Why would you want to do deprive that girl of your friendship?”

“It’s not as if I want to,” Loki said quietly, replacing the book back to its rightful place. He kept his back to Charles, not wanting to show his emotions. He didn’t let them show on his face. “It’s just that I don’t want her to emulate me.”

“Why? You don’t seem to be bad, Loki. In fact, I would say that you have no bad intentions whatsoever.”

_Did he truly read my mind when we first met or was he joking?_ Loki thought, then he said, “You don’t know that.”

“And you would know that how?” Charles seemed to be turning every statement he made right back at him, and it was a tad infuriating.

“N-Never mind,” he muttered. 

“Mr. Charles!”

It was her.

Loki turned around to see the little girl bounce through the doors of the library, looking more bright and jovial than she did when the God first saw her. She wore a different dress this time, a dark grey dress that seemed to bring out the shine in her snow-white hair. Loki wondered why she had white hair in the first place.

“Mr. Charles, do you know where Loki--there he is!” Ororo bounced to a halt at Charles’s side and beamed at Loki, and the smile was so infectious that Loki returned a small smile. Charles gave a good-natured smirk in Loki’s direction. “I was looking for you everywhere, Loki. I want to show you something!”

“What would that be?” he asked.

She grinned and took his hand. “Well, come on and I’ll show you!”

As she towed him out of the library, Charles called, “Have fun!”

Loki couldn’t help but roll his eyes. 

 

Soon they were outside in the warmth. Loki grimaced at the blasts of hot air that hit his face. They were standing in one of the courtyards, surrounded by lush greenery and statues carved out of limestone. Ororo spun around three times and then giggled. “So? Are you wondering why we’re here?”

“Perhaps, perhaps. May I ask why you’ve brought me here?”

He snickered. “You showed me your power, so I’ll show you mine!”

At that, Loki couldn’t help but let his eyes widen. He would be shown Ororo’s powers, something that he had only heard stories about. Was her power as potent as Charles made it out to be?

“You know what, Loki?” Ororo said, raising her hands to the sky. “I think it’s been a long time since we’ve had a snow day. Do you like snow, Loki?”

The mention of snow brought memories of the desolate arctic climate of Jotunheim. He blinked the memory away, decided he favored the cold and ice than the sweltering heat. Or what he considered to be sweltering. Maybe he was just weird like that.

“Yes, I do admit to enjoy a little bit of snow here and there. Why? Are you saying you can make it snow?”

She laughed, and then a look of confidence entered her features. “Yeah. I can make it snow.”

Deciding to play along, Loki said, “Really? Let’s see the almighty snowmaking powers of Ororo Munroe.”

Nodding, she stepped a few feet away from him and took a few deep breaths. She raised her hands again and reached for the sky, towards the heavens; her eyes began to change. They turned a cloudy white, and then Loki realized that Ororo may live up to all the hype.

Then the temperature began to steadily drop. Minutes passed, and soon Loki was seeing his breath and feeling the frigid temperatures permeating his thin clothes, and he relished in its feel. He didn’t know how much he loved the cold. It was welcoming to him, and he let it take ahold of him, returning to him memories of an age long passed…

Soon the sky began to fill with gloomy, grey clouds. They covered up the sun and lay in a thick, downy blanket across the area. Loki glanced up and was surprised to see a plethora of snowflakes falling from the heavens. He had to look away due to the fact he might get snow in his eyes. He wouldn’t want that to happen. He glanced over and watched as a fountain that was in the courtyard froze, its water creating a beautiful artwork that was clear and smooth. Loki wanted to go over and drag his fingers across the ice, but he kept his composure. 

After five minutes the snow was starting to pile up, and soon the whole courtyard was covered in a thick blanket of it. Ororo gasped and fluttered her eyes open, returning to their normal color. She glanced around and let out a joyous squeal. “See? I did it, Loki! I did it!”

“Dude, Alex! Take a look at this!”

Sean was hanging out of a window above the courtyard. He ducked as Alex leaned over him, and the two gasped.

“Holy crap, it’s snowing! And it’s not even winter!” Alex shouted. “Move, Sean, I’m going outside!”

“Hey, wait for me!” Sean called as he disappeared back into the room.

Ororo seemed exuberant. “See, Loki? Snow makes everyone happy.”

She was right. Watching the fluffy white flakes drift down from the heavens and joining their fallen comrades on the ground was almost a comfort to Loki, because he knew as a child he once lived in these conditions. This was a reminder of when he was just a baby, not yet rescued by Odin, when he still lived in Jotunheim. It made him nearly drown in a wave of nostalgia. 

Ororo broke him out of his trance. “Loki?”

He glanced down. “Hm? Yes, Ororo?”

She smiled. “Do you wanna make a snowman with me?”

“Snowman? What is a snowman?”

She nodded and tugged him along. “A man made of snow. He’s cold but inside he just wants to be loved.”

Loki thought about this.

Though he knew nothing about snowmen, it seemed they shared something in common.

  



	7. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, school got delayed for a bit because of a bad storm, so I was was able to crank this out before I had to leave. It's kind of hastily written because I wanted to get it done before I had to leave for the hellhole--erm, school. Sorry if there's any typos.
> 
> ~HalfJewel

Ororo stepped slowly away from the snowman she and Loki made, examining every aspect of it. Loki cracked his knuckles. That was his first snowman he ever made, and he was pretty sure he did something right.

“It’s awesome!” she exclaimed, breaths coming out in puffs of white air. “Loki, you’re so talented!”

He couldn’t help but laugh. “I couldn’t tell you how many times I’ve been told that.”

Ororo grinned, then rubbed her hands together. “Man, I’m cold. Let’s go inside.”

“Already? But it’s nice out here.”

“‘Nice out here?’” Ororo deadpanned. “Loki, you’re silly. It’s cold out here, and I don’t have a jacket. You don’t have on either. We might get sick!”

Loki couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Ororo’s worrying. He couldn’t get sick because, well, he was a god. But Ororo _could_ , he remembered, and he settled on defeat. He sighed. “Well, I suppose since you might get sick, we should head back into the confines of the mansion. But it _is_ nice out here, no matter what you say.”

Ororo was silent, then bursted out into small giggles. “Loki, you’re so weird!”

Loki decided that he was happy about it.

 

“Heimdall. Is Earth lost to us?”

The Guardian of the now destroyed Bifröst Bridge glanced over to see who had inquired it of him. The voice had been deep and full of authority, so he assumed that it was Odin, but instead was his son--his only son. Heimdall was surprised by Odin’s adoption of Loki. But, Loki did not look like a Frost Giant, so it was difficult to remember if he was an Asgardian or not. 

Heimdall glanced down at abyss below the remaining stub of the Bridge. With his incredible eyesight, he was able to see everything beyond Asgard, everything occurring in the Nine Realms. He focused on nothing but Earth, sensing the mortals, and sighed. 

“No, Thor. Earth is not lost to us.” He glimpsed at Thor for a fraction of a second and returned his gaze to the abyss. “But it will be.”

Thor stepped forward. “What do you mean?”

“Loki has arrived on Earth, and his intentions are not good,” Heimdall murmured. “He plans on taking over the Nine Realms. We must stop him before he accomplishes his task.”

The God of Thunder seemed perturbed. “But how, Heimdall? The Bridge is broken. We cannot get to Earth.”

“How do you suppose Loki arrived on Earth when the Bridge was broken in the first place?”

Thor blinked, trying to think. How did Loki get on Earth when one needed the Bridge to go to any of the Nine Realms? Thor knew that Loki had been underestimated in so many ways, but somehow he knew that Loki didn’t have that much power to be able to transverse the Nine Realms without the aid of the Bridge. 

“Most Asgardians aren’t educated on this, but there is another way of getting to one of the Nine Realms without the aid of Bifröst. Since Loki seems to be rather educated on Asgard, since he spent most of his life in the library, he probably knew of a way to get onto Earth.” Heimdall’s voice was calm, as always.

“Well, how shall we figure out a way to get to Earth?”

Thor and Heimdall were surprised by the voice behind them, and the God of Thunder turned to see a very familiar sight. “Sif?”

The Goddess of War was looking as beautiful as ever, but her eyes betrayed something; she looked exhausted, and only Thor could tell. Her dark hair was stringy and unkempt, and her demeanor was hardened.

“Yes, it’s me, Thor. As I had previously said, _how shall we figure out a way to get to Earth?”_

“‘We’?” the God of Thunder repeated, then he chuckled. “Sif, this is a mission in which I must complete on my own. I require no accompaniment.”

“I don’t care. I feel as if I need to go on this mission. Loki attacked me with the Destroyer and I shall return the favor.”

 

_Damn it._

Loki was pacing around his room, muttering curses under his breath. He could sense it. He could sense someone coming from Asgard. He didn’t know who it was, but he knew. He knew that someone was going to chase him to the ends of the Earth and try to stop him from fulfilling his task. He wouldn’t allow it, no matter who it was. 

_Loki? Are you all right?_

_Charles?_ He halted, then spun around. _Is that you?_  
 _Yes, it is me. What seems to be the problem? I could hear to cursing all the way in my office._

The God grimaced. _It’s nothing._

_I hardly think so. Your demeanor tells me naught. Come to my office. I can help with whatever seems to be troubling you._

Loki flinched, then frowned some more. Dammit.

 

“Let me see here.” Charles was processing what Loki had told him. “You’re telling me that your pseudo-brother Thor, God of Thunder, and Sif, Goddess of War, are coming to Earth to find you?”

“I could sense them. I feel as if they’ve already left Asgard.” Loki threaded his fingers through his hair, trying to think of something. Charles would figure out his plans if Sif and Thor found him, and he couldn’t afford that. Think, Loki, think.

Then he got it.

“If they find me here, they’ll lie about how I’m trying to take over the Nine Realms for my own purposes. It’s a total lie, Charles. That is why I’m here. They chased me out of Asgard because of what I was and what I wanted: peace.”

  



	8. An Offer You Can't Refuse (And If You Do, You're Stupid)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, I know, I just wanted to get it done. 
> 
> ~HalfJewel

Charles stared at him, dumbfounded. “Are you serious?”

“Absolutely,” Loki said. “You know how I wasn’t actually Odin’s son?” Charles nodded. “They chased me out for that, too. They made me feel isolated. It wasn’t my fault that the war between Jotunheim and Asgard broke out, it was my brother’s! He had been the one that went and killed many of the Frost Giants. Asgard held something that belonged to Jotunheim first. That was why the Giants invaded Asgard--they just wanted their power source back.” Loki stared down at the carpeted floor. The lies were like acid on his tongue yet they rolled off it effortlessly. It was like he was so used to lying that it was nothing to him now.

But something still struck him as odd; wouldn’t Charles know that he was lying? Or was he really not picking Loki’s brain?

“Charles, I must ask something of you. It is a very big deal and I will repay you back in a large way. Don’t say that you don’t need repayment; the favor in which I am about to inquire of you is in need of serious payment.”

Charles, sighing, settled back into his wheelchair. He threaded his fingers together and sent Loki a look that meant ‘Carry on.’

“If you can help me defeat Thor and Sif and conquer Earth, I shall heal you legs and gift you with the ability to walk again. With Earth under our hands, Charles, human and mutant can and shall live as one! It’s an offer,” Loki’s voice was laden with a seductive tone, “ _you cannot refuse._ ”

Charles was worrying his bottom lips with his teeth, making them even more red than they were before. Loki couldn’t help but watch. Damn, Charles’s lips were kind of...enticing.

Loki blinked, breaking out of his funk, then wondering what was wrong with him. For a moment there he found Charles sexually attractive. No need for people questioning his sexuality…

Then the telepath cleared his throat, cheeks flaming. “Erm--Loki, while your offer is incredibly thoughtful, I don’t think taking over Earth is a good way to achieve peace. Moreover, Thor is your brother! You shouldn’t do that to him.”

Loki looked down. “Thor was never my brother.”

He almost jumped when he felt Charles take his hand. He stared down into the telepath’s blue pools.

“One does not need blood relations to be considered a brother or sister. One simply needs a bond that goes deeper than a normal friendship.” His voice was tinged with a deep yearning. “It had been the same with Erik and I. I cherished him as I would a brother.”

Loki knew he was lying.

“You didn’t love him as a brother,” he whispered. “You were _in love with him.”_

_  
_


	9. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a little longer than I had wanted, and it's still short. Kinda makes me angry. But whatever.
> 
> ~HalfJewel

Charles stared at Loki with wide eyes, the blue pools shimmering with tears brimming and threatening to spill. He reached up to his eyes and brushed away a lone tear, not meeting the God’s eyes. He sighed, resting his cheek on his palm. “You’ve figured it out.”

“I figured it out a long time ago when Erik visited,” Loki confessed, surprised to feel his face burning. “I went through his mind, tried to figure out what his schemes were...and then that was what I came up with. I...Charles?” He became quiet when he noticed a plethora of tears streaking down the other’s face. “Charles?”

“I’m sorry, Loki. I don’t usually let my emotions go astray such as this. It’s just that...you remind me so much of Erik. So much that it hurts.” He wiped a tear away from his eye. “You both hunger for power and have been through various hardships. You want control over the humans.”

Loki felt obligated to disagree, to say that he and Erik were nothing alike, but Charles continued on, as if blissfully ignorant to his denial. “Erik had always been cold. When I had delved into the depths of his mind, I was nearly brought to tears seeing all the hardships he has faced in his life. It was the same way with you. Than man society saw was completely different from the man that hid inside, hiding from prying eyes. A facade, some would call it.”

“But Charles…” His voice sounded weak. The retort he had formulated in his mind had deteriorated.

“The man behind the mask yearned to be released. So, after careful consideration and insistence, I had finally cracked his shell and the inner Erik came spilling out.”

Loki, at that, busted out laughing, an immature side of him showing its face. Well, he was the God of Mischief. Of course he would laugh at something like that. Charles was only aware of the unintended innuendo after Loki started guffawing uncontrollably, and blushed hotly.

“Very mature, Loki. I thought you were a God, not a silly, immature teenager. I have enough of those to deal with already.”

Loki put his hand on his chest, gasping for air. “I’m so sorry, Charles, but that was...oh, gods, that was entertaining. You didn’t even see it coming! Oh, gods!” He chuckled loudly. “ _A blind person_ could have seen that coming!”

Charles waited until Loki’s laughing fit was over, and glared at the other. “Well, you are the God of Mischief. I suppose it’s only natural you would laugh at something as immature as that.”

“I’m sorry. Okay. I’m done. Continue on,” he said, save one more chortle. 

The telepath sighed. “Continuing on.” He looked up at Loki with his bright blue eyes and murmured, “And somehow, after I had cracked his shell...it  all happened so fast. We...fell in love. Somehow, though I haven’t the faintest idea. Luckily the public doesn’t know about that, or else.”

“Why?” Loki questioned. “If you two love each other, who says you cannot be together?”

“Loki, our worlds have a substantial amount of differences. Homosexuals are condemned here. I haven’t any idea of what fate befalls them in Asgard.”

“What are homosexuals?” Loki murmured, brow knitting in confusion.

Charles blinked at him. “When a person is attracted to those of their own gender. They don’t have homosexuals in Asgard?”

“None that I am aware of. Except maybe for Fandral. I suspect something strange of him. But other than that, no.” Loki smiled. “I suppose you learn something new everyday.”

Charles couldn’t help but snicker. The god stared at him. “What did I miss?”

“Oh…it’s nothing. It’s just that I figured you would have been educated on this sort of thing in your world; about the customs of Earth.”

“Actually, the library in the palace has all sorts of volumes on Midgard, or any of the Realms, for that matter. I don’t believe I have read a book on Midgard, though.”

“You like to read?”

“Of course.”

Charles considered this, and then gestured to the bookcases in his office. “As do I. We share a plethora of things in common, Loki.”

“I suppose we do.”

Then a silence hung in the air between them, and Loki didn’t want it to become stagnant. He cleared his throat. “So, I presume that you should at least consider my deal, Charles. Taking over Earth would be the best option, in my opinion.”

And then he turned on his heel and exited the room, just after Charles murmured something, too low for a human to catch.

“ _But that is the exact thing I’m trying to avoid_.”

  



	10. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Why won't the Archive let me post word documents? I don't get this.
> 
> ~HalfJewel

Loki shut the door behind him, leaving Charles’s study with a sense of anger and confusion. Confusion because he was unsure of why two enemies could be in love. Anger because he couldn’t figure out why Charles wouldn’t want his legs healed. Was it because of the way the offer contradicted his belief about higher beings ruling over humans? Something else, perhaps? Loki though about this has he made his way back to his room, sparing a glance outside to see no more snow littering the ground. He frowned, a tad sad. He had enjoyed the snow, the cool crystals sticking to his skin and reminding him of Jotunheim.  
He wondered if he had stayed in Jotum, if things would be the same as they were now.   
I’ve got to stop thinking about what could have been, he rebuked himself silently, keeping his eyes in front of him. The past is the past and there is nothing I can do to alter it. I am certain there is no way to travel back in time, especially in Midgard.   
As he was making his way back to his room, he stopped when he noticed Ororo leaving her room. She was wearing something out of character for her usual dresses; it was a leather jacket with jeans. Confused, Loki halted. “Hello, Ororo.”  
She halted, then whipped around, her long white and black hair whipping with her movements. Her face held suspicion but then cleared up as soon as she laid eyes on the Norse God. That made Loki even more suspicious.  
“Oh, heya…Loki,” she said slowly, thinking out her words and actions, trying not to let anything out. “What’s up?”  
Loki narrowed his eyes. He wasn’t sure of this Ororo. He knew that something was wrong with her. He didn’t like the thought of going through her mind, but in this case, the suspicious feeling he was giving her said otherwise.  
“You’re not Ororo,” he hissed, horrible scenarios going through his head. What had happened to the real Ororo? Did she get kidnapped? Was she hurt? All of these thoughts swirled in Loki’s head, making him wonder if he was crazy for worrying about someone that might ruin his plans.  
The girl grimaced, then started to run in the opposite direction of Loki. Loki grimaced and gave chase, realizing that the girl was shifting forms. The girl grew taller, and her clothes were shed to reveal blue scaly skin and fiery red hair. The god frowned. Another mutant?   
“Raven!”  
Loki turned around to see Charles wheeling himself down the hallway, grimacing. He put two fingers to his temple and narrowed his blue eyes, concentrating on the fleeting figure inching farther away from them. Loki noticed that the figure started to slow down, and soon the woman was standing on one foot, frozen in time. The god blinked and made his way over to where the woman stood, a tad shocked. It seemed as if she were completely frozen in time, but one quick look at her furious expression said otherwise. Her lips were pursing and her eyes narrowed.   
“What happened, Loki?” Charles inquired with a slight quirk to his brow. He seemed a tad disturbed.  
“Well, when I was heading back to my quarters I noticed Ororo was leaving her room. I greeted her as I would usually, but she seemed a beat off. I questioned her about it, and then I read her mind, seeing that she wasn’t Ororo, but…her.” Loki wasn’t sure what the person in front of him was. She was a mutant, that was obvious; perhaps something more.  
The telepath sighed. “I understand.” He flicked his wrist and the woman unfroze, falling to the floor and grunting. “Raven, what on earth are you doing here?”  
However the woman named Raven stayed silent, staring down Charles with her strange yellow eyes that were about as piercing as Loki’s bright emerald green. The staring contest seemed to go on until Loki noticed Charles’s two fingers move to his left temple. On cue, the god laid his eyes on Raven and narrowed them, focusing in on her.  
He gasped.  
“Ororo…what have you done to her?!”


	11. Loki Loses It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have fans! :D
> 
> ~HalfJewel

Loki gaped, wide-eyed and open-mouthed at Raven, the woman whose thoughts he had just delved into. Raven cackled, as if Loki’s reaction had given her pure joy. That made the god even angrier, and his fists were shaking, they were clenched so tight. Charles kept his eyes locked on Loki, trying to make eye contact. Maybe he wanted the ocean his eyes offered to calm the other down, but somehow Loki knew that wouldn’t do anything.  
“What have you done with her? I command that you tell me, you dirty urchin!” he growled. His whole body was quaking with anger. He wanted desperately to hit something, anything; maybe this woman in front of him. He wasn’t concerned about hitting this woman, because quite frankly she was pissing him off with her constant silence and he just wanted answers.   
She laughed, her scales shifting to reveal the illusion of Ororo once again. “What are you talking about, Loki? I’m right here!”

Almost foaming at the mouth, Loki hissed and lunged for her, only to have her feint to the right, then to the left. She shifted back into her blue form, running away from the two men and shouting, “Azazel!”

Loki snarled and lunged forward, extending a hand, only to have the strange red man poof into thin air and disappear with Raven. He halted, breathing hard as though he needed air. He was in no need of oxygen. He was angry. He was so mad, in fact, that he didn’t notice that his powers were going awry. The windows in the mansion were vibrating, trying to crack and shatter and some were succeeding. He tried to calm down, but that made him even more perturbed. 

When he felt the cool hand gripping his own, all of his rage died.

Glancing down into Charles’s eyes was like seeing two sapphires being offered to him, like a birthday present. They were large and quite sparkly, and they made Loki almost want to drown in them…

Calm your mind, came the whisper in his mind, and shortly after the windows stopped quaking. Loki took in a shuddery breath and somehow regained his stoic composure. He still gripped Charles’s hand, and then realized that he had quite the iron grip.

“I’m sorry, Charles,” he murmured after he noticed the telepath’s face was twisted in pain. He released the other’s hand, red lines forming on the milky skin. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine,” he said quietly, blinking up at him. “Loki. What you displayed there was power. Raven will know that you are no mere pet of mine and will report to Erik. Whatever they have done to Ororo, albeit kidnapping her or injuring her, as sent you into a whirlwind of emotions. You must learn to control it. You must learn to focus your emotions and keep them in line. Otherwise…” …you’ll end up like Erik, finished a small voice in his mind, tinged with sadness and a longing for an age long past. 

“How do you suppose I do that, Charles?” Loki questioned. He didn’t mean for the inquiry to come out in a scathing tone, and he kicked himself mentally as soon as the line was delivered.

“I believe that true focus lies between rage and serenity,” the telepath said. His face became dreamy, eyes sparkly yet distant, remembering something he had forgotten a long time ago. 

I believe that true focus lies between rage and serenity, repeated the voice in his mind.

Loki didn’t know what possessed him to do what he was about to do.

Loki had no particular interest in men; though he would gladly take anything, he had never really considered members of his own gender. But the way Charles was staring up at him, with those big, blue eyes and slightly flushed cheeks made Loki want to die. Charles reminded him of a girl, he realized, and he couldn’t help bending down and gently brushing his lips over Charles’s, just teasing them open, not even thinking about what consequences this action could give him. He couldn’t afford to become this attached to Charles; he lived on Midgard, for the love of Gods. He was supposed to conquer the Nine Realms, including Midgard—that meant all the humans, and that totally went against Charles’s beliefs. Oh, what did he do? Why did he have to take it this far? He had only known the man for only two or so days—good gods, Loki, you sound like a schoolgirl with a horrible crush.

Charles gasped into the other’s lips. Loki went to pull away, but Charles reached up and threaded his fingers through the other’s hair, dragging him back and claiming his lips in a kiss that was hot and needy, making Loki wonder if Charles was crazy or horny.

Both. Definitely both.

“Wait, wait, Charles.” Loki felt his heart constrict as he pulled away from Charles. When his eyes went to his lips, they were ruby red and wet. Damn you, Charles. “Are you sure this is…okay?”

The telepath was out of breath. “What do you mean?”  
“I mean…” Loki couldn’t resist brushing his thumb over Charles’s bottom lip. “This.”

Charles smiled and kissed Loki’s knuckles.

“It’s okay, Loki. Everything is okay.”


	12. Ideas That Cause Self-Hatred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh! I wish they would let me post Word documents in Rich text! FML! But whatevs.
> 
> ~HalfJewel

Loki, you incompetent fool, you, he chided himself, pacing his room, worrying his bottom lip. It was one of the more nicer things he had called himself as he paced his room slowly, the scene with Charles on a loop in his mind, his lips on Charles’s lips, the way Charles felt—damn it, Loki, get it together, he told himself again, wanting to take his head and ram it into a wall. Why all of the sudden did he fancy Charles? It wasn’t like he fancied men before he met the telepath; why the sudden change in taste?

Loki, if you keep worrying yourself over this, you’re going to deter yourself from the task at hand, he reminded himself, and then he smirked. If he had Charles under his control, then he would be good. He basically had the man; he just needed to lend Loki his power. If he did that then he would be good.

But could Loki do that, though? This newfound ‘respect’ Loki had developed for Charles might interfere with his intentions. He didn’t want to hurt the man he had grown to care for, but he still wanted to complete what he had set out to do. All of this ran through his head at speeds even he couldn’t handle, and soon he found himself on his knees, clenching his head, grinding his teeth together in the utmost frustration. He felt like utter hell and he didn’t know who to turn to, or what to do. Ororo was gone, and she was basically his only friend in the house; Ororo. Dammit, he nearly forgot about her.

Where was she?

Loki knew that Erik had something to do with this tragedy. He so wanted to confront the mutant and demand what he wanted with her. He had a general idea of what he wanted with her: her extraordinary powers. With those powers Erik could possibly cause terror across Midgard, all with a little cherub that might still not know right from wrong. He might say it would be for the greater good and fill her pure head with lies and make her angry at humanity. Loki did not want to envisage her, but his mind did it just to annoy him.

He could see Ororo walking into a city, raising tornado-force winds and lifting vehicles off the road, sending them into buildings. He imagined her white eyes tinged with a milky red, cackling menacingly, or as menacingly as a little five-year-old could get. He could see her sending bolts of lightning to burn everything and everyone in the vicinity to a crisp. He could see her sending a deluge of rain to wash everything out and clear the whole world of dirt. 

He could see her being the perfect weapon for his plans.

He blinked, and then he slapped himself. Hard, actually.

“Dammit, Loki, what in Odin’s name is wrong with you?!” he snarled at himself, wanting to kill himself right there, but being immortal would interfere with his plans to do so. He couldn’t use that sweet little girl for his ambitions! Yet, he couldn’t do what he wished without a great amount of power, and Ororo possessed a great amount of power. He couldn’t use her like that, though. That would destroy her faith in him and moreover, take away her innocence.

But if Erik got his dirty hands on her, then that would happen anyway.

Loki left his room and made the short trek to Charles’s office. He knocked on the door and received a soft ‘Come in’ as a response. He made his way into the office to see Charles pouring over a large novel sprawled out over his desk. He couldn’t help but smile, seeing Charles like this. Then he realized how far gone he was and decided for something else.

“Ororo. We forgot about her.”

Charles glanced up at him. “We most certainly have not forgotten about her, Loki. She is with Erik.”

“She’s with Erik?” the god repeated scathingly, anger flaring. “Then that’s an even bigger reason for us to venture out and rescue her.”

“Now, now, Loki,” soothed the telepath, looking up at him from behind a thick curtain of black lashes. “We needn’t be rash. Erik knows that if he harms Ororo you will come after him and disembowel him. This is an absolute fact, I’m aware. He won’t harm Ororo because of you. We must plan to make sure this continues. And then we shall reclaim her.” He tapped his temple, smirking a cocky smirk that seemed to match him. “You need not worry, Loki. I’ve dealt with Erik; I know his way of planning things. We’ll have Ororo by the end of tomorrow, at the earliest.”

“But…” Loki faltered. “I—I’m worried for her. Aren’t you?”

“Of course, Loki,” Charles murmured, slipping off his glasses. “Especially with the type of mutant Ororo is. But I’m certain Erik won’t do anything rash. If he did” – he glanced up – “he would have to deal with you.”

Loki understood that he could basically kick everyone’s ass in this place, but he was still worried. He didn’t want Ororo to be hurt. Truthfully, he cared about her and hoped nothing ill would befall on her innocent cherub head.

“Loki…I would like to inquire something big of you.”

Depends on what you mean by ‘big,’ he thought, but then responded, “Yes, Charles?”

“You said you could…fix my problem.”

Loki nodded. 

“Well, when we go save Ororo, I would actually…you know…like to help. I can’t really do that with me being in a wheelchair and all. If it’s too much I understand—“

Loki went over and silenced him with a quick kiss to the lips. Charles stared up at him and smiled. Loki did too, and murmured, “I’ll do whatever you want…my dear.”

Dear gods.


	13. Inquiring The Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoooorttt... I know, I suck, leave me alone. I'm always strapped for time on these things and I like to get one chapter done a day, so of course they'll be a tad minute.
> 
> ~HalfJewel

Erik knew that he wasn’t dealing with some dead-brained little kid when he first caught sight of Ororo. Her big eyes were staring him down intently, her arms were crossed, and she had a defiant expression on her face. 

“So, Ororo, how old are you?” Erik questioned, wanting to at least know something about the girl.

“Five,” she responded coolly, eyes narrowed. Why didn’t she call a storm to save her? Was she planning something even bigger than that?

“You seem grown up for a five-year-old.”

“And you seem uptight for a man barely in his thirties, but I suppose hating the whole of humanity does that to you.”

She’s a smartass, too, he thought, and then his lips twitched into a malignant smirk. “You seem to be informed.”

“Of course I would be educated on our enemy—you have your plans and we have ours. I’m just letting you know that I am certain Loki will come and rip you limb from limb.”

Add psychotic to the list, Erik told himself, then muttered, “And how can you be so sure of that, little miss Munroe?”

“Because I know for certain that Loki would not condone hurting a little girl such as me. Do you realize that you are in the presence of a god, Magneto? That Loki is not some mere mutant, that he has powers far greater than the greatest mind can comprehend? I hardly think you do.”

“Be that as it may,” Erik said slowly, “I am sure that being on Earth has drained him.”

“That being said, he could still blow you to smithereens and still be up to reading to me.”

“You’ve a mouth on you, girl, I suggest you watch it.”

“And I suggest that you stop this tedious feud you have with humanity and grow up.”

Erik stalled, watching Ororo smirk and lean back into the cheap leather sofa, crossing her arms and beaming at him as only a little cherub like her could. He let out a disgraced snort and stood, his cape fanning out in a maroon flourish, his helmet on. Charles knew where he was; what was the point of wearing it anymore? He tugged it off, running his gloved fingers through his helmet hair, silently watching out the window.

“Humans aren’t all that bad, Erik,” the girl said behind him, eyes bright and knowing. “You just had a bad stroke of luck and came into contact with the bad ones. There are good people out there.”

He was mute for a moment, then whispered, “But if there is…how am I to find them?”

“Simple. Quit looking in all the wrong places.”


	14. Pain, Without Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This.
> 
> ~HalfJewel

To cast the spell that would fix Charles’s spine, he had the human lay flat on a metal gurney that had been in Hank’s lab, but he had the blue man bring it up, sending him a look that told him not to ask. Blinking, he adjusted his glasses with his paws and swiftly made the trek back to his lab without another word.

 

“I think you’ve scared him,” Charles commented as he let Loki hoist him onto the gurney, lifting him up effortlessly.

 

“I tend to have that affect on people,” the god murmured,, flexing his fingers, and the telepath laughed. His laugh was clear and pure, and it sort of reminded Loki of Ororo. Just thinking about her made him want to go to Erik’s lair or whatever and beat the living hell out of him, but he wouldn’t do that because it might make Charles upset, and he couldn’t see Charles upset.

 

“So, what are you going to do?” the other inquired, looking genuinely curious. He stared up at Loki with those giant blue eyes and he felt like melting.

 

“I’m going to repair your spine with my magic. Fix everything that’s wrong. Hopefully you’ll be able to walk after.”

 

The telepath nodded, seeming determined. Loki’s heart was breaking. He glanced down at Charles and murmured, “This is going to hurt, Charles. I can’t anesthetize you because that will interfere with the effect of the spell.”

 

Charles seemed deterred, but then nodded. “I’m prepared, Loki. Suffering pain for an interval is better than having to get around in a wheelchair for the rest of my life.”

 

Interested with his determination, Loki leaned down and pressed his lips to Charles’s softly, cupping his cheek. Charles sighed into the kiss, leaning in for more, but Loki pulled away from him. He was already a tad distracted and Charles’s ruby red lips were getting to him even more. And besides, he was known for denying a lot of things to people.

 

“Dammit, Loki,” he grumbled, smiling as he did. “You got me all riled up just to pull away from me?”

 

Loki grinned. “I do that a lot, as well.”

 

He rolled his eyes and lay down. Loki breathed in, trying to clear his mind. It had been quite a while since he had cast a spell of this caliber; he was unsure of his sorcerer abilities. Would he be able to successfully cast the spell without injuring Charles? Then he mentally slapped himself. Loki Laufeyson never doubted himself. Determined, he cracked his knuckles and leaned over Charles. He raised a hand, feeling the powerful magic course through his veins, relishing in its feel. He felt it go over to Charles, permeating his skin, his muscles, his bones, until they found the problem.

 

“Ah,” Charles grunted, narrowing his eyes. They squeezed shut, and his teeth ground together. Loki could sense that the pain was beginning to come. “Ahh…”

 

Loki made a fist of his spread hand, making Charles arch up with a loud scream that reverberated through his eardrums. He pursed his lips and clenched his other fist, watching Charles writhe in pain, sweat sheening on his forehead, hair spread around his head like a brunette halo. Charles let loose a screech that made Loki just want to stop, but Charles spluttered, “Don’t stop, ignore me, just—keep—going!”

 

Actually, Loki didn’t want to stop. There was something about an innocent person’s scream sounding in his ears that soothed him. Charles’s scream was no different. If Charles screamed in bloody murder all the time like this, Loki would be totally in love with the other, but who’s to say he wasn’t now?

 

 _Good gods, Loki, you sound like a sadistic psychopath_ , he snapped at himself, then shook his head, watching Charles writhe on the gurney. The telepath clenched his teeth as rebel tears slid down his flushed cheeks. The magic slithered up and down his spine in a white-hot flurry, finding the imperfection preventing Charles the joys of mobility. The magic conglomerated around the spot, and Loki opened his fists.

 

Charles gasped, eyelids fluttering as the pain dispersed. Loki felt the magic return to him, whispering to him that the deed has been done, everything was fine now.

 

Loki held out a hand. Charles took it. He got off the gurney, and took a step for the first time in months.


	15. Let's Start A Riot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've got some visitors here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY GOT THIS WRITTEN IN LIKE AN HOUR! So...yeah. And this is a reference to a Three Days Grace song....:D
> 
> ~HalfJewel

Ororo looked out of the huge window that was in Erik’s lair—it, sadly, was the only one. It was a huge, one-way glass; Ororo could see out, yet no one could see in. She scanned the area, looking for any sign, any hope that Loki or Charles or anyone would be there to rescue her. She neer really thought about the existence of a God, but she prayed to whatever one out there that she would be safe.

            She wanted to see Loki again.

            She heard rustling behind her and she whipped around, wondering if God had truly answered her prayers. There Loki stood, hands behind his back, in a trench coat, looking positively mad. He seemed as if he wanted to rip Erik to pieces. Ororo would help him.

            “Loki?” she whispered, voice quivering. Was this real? A dream?

            Then her dream crumbled as blue scales began to shimmer on Loki’s skin, shifting and molding to form the blue woman with the orange hair and glimmering yellow eyes. Those same eyes held so much hilarity in Ororo’s anticipation that they danced, almost. Ororo felt her heart shatter into a million little pieces, then felt as they were blown away by the wind. She was so angry that she felt the sun’s heat beaming in from the window suddenly become smothered, choking off by dark, stormy clouds. Lightning crackled in the sky, lighting up the blankets of clouds that had covered the once-blue sky. Her eyes clouded over and she clenched her fists.

            “How _dare_ you think you can pull off being Loki,” she hissed, raising her hands. Usually she would never throw a temper tantrum like this; she was always a well-mannered girl, never this angry. Yet, something in her snapped. She just wanted to see Loki an Charles again, and she was too impatient to wait for them to come to her rescue. Ororo had played the damsel in distress far too many times; it was time to play her part.

            Thunder rumbled in the distance. Ororo’s hair flitted about wildly, and then a huge wind crashed through the window, glass shards clattering to the ground. Rain pattered into the broken window, the storm sounding like a freight train.

            “Ororo!”

            Erik sounded shocked as he made his way into the main room, seeing the destruction she was wreaking. He saw Raven, a slightly responsible look on her face, but decided not to question her on it at the present time. Right now he needed to think of a way to calm Ororo down before she went completely postal on them—it was only a matter of time now. She had had enough and wanted to see this Loki again. Good god, what was so great about him? Erik needed to figure this out somehow.

            The thunder cackled again, and a huge bolt of lightning hit the lair in a concentrated burst. Ororo laughed; the others screamed. The red man—Azazel—popped in out of nowhere, grabbed Raven and Erik and teleported out, leaving poor Ororo in the middle of the developing chaos.

            She noticed something. The power of her storm was great. Greater than she would have expected. Was something enhancing her powers? Perhaps the electrical stations of New York. That explained it, didn’t it?

            She howled as the building crumpled, sending debris and other assorted items on top of her. she felt their weight crushing her, felt the air being knocked out of her lungs, and the thoughts of death started reeling through her head.

            _And she wouldn’t be able to tell Loki goodbye._

 

 

_“I found her,” called a voice that seemed close but sounded extremely far away._

_There was a shuffling of things; perhaps a piece of concrete wall. She felt the footsteps as someone approached, yet she couldn’t figure out who it was. The voices sounded familiar, but she couldn’t quite place her finger on them._

_“Ororo,” another voice whispered, and then she felt her limp body being lifted up. “Please. You must wake up. I can hear your heart beating, little one. I can sense the life that resides in you. It is still there, the fire of your soul burning strong. Please, I ask. Please open your eyes.”_

_She knew who the voice belonged to. Her eyes flew right open._

“Loki,” she breathed.

            This time it was the true Loki, intense emerald green stare and all, accompanied with Charles, who Ororo noticed wasn’t in a wheelchair. She blinked, staring at the sight, until she rasped, “Mr. Charles? Where’s your wheelchair?”

            He smiled and bent down, smoothing some hair away from her face. “Loki fixed me. I can walk now.”

            She smiled weakly. “That’s awesome, Charles. I’m so happy for you. And I’m so happy that I finally got those meanies off my back. The red guy came and teleported them away somewhere, but…”

            “Shh,” Loki murmured. “That doesn’t matter now. What matters is that you’re okay. Slightly injured, but okay.”

            She grinned again, but then froze. Her head turned to the side almost without her consent to see one of the weirdest clothes on a guy she has ever seen. A girl was next to him, wearing the same weird clothes.

            “Hello, brother, it’s been awhile,” Thor said just as Sif rolled her eyes.


	16. Sibling Rivalry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God gods, this took forever to write. And it isn't even that long. Well, whatever. Enjoy, comment, bookmark, whatever, my dears.
> 
> ~HalfJewel

Loki had to do everything in his power to stop him from standing up and attacking Thor, and he figured out that he had a lot of self-control in order to do so. He tightened his hold on Ororo and his jaw clenched. Charles sent an unsure glance at him, but he was unaware of it. His glare was cast on the two who had made a mistake in following him here, and they were going to pay for it. Somehow, they were.

            “Thor. How…unexpected,” Loki added after a minute pause. “I do hope you realize that you needn’t have followed me here.” He turned his stare towards Sif. “Greetings, Sif.”

            Her eyes narrowed. She said nothing, just kept her gaze on the three of them—Charles, Loki, and Ororo.

            “Why, it’s a pleasure to see you, too,” he muttered.

            “Brother, I’ve come to retrieve you,” Thor said. “You’ve committed many crimes in Asgard. You must be brought to justice.”

            _Crimes?_ Charles shot the quizzical thought to Loki, but he sent another look that said _Ignore it._ Charles seemed dubious, but he nodded nonetheless.

            “I haven’t any idea of what you’re talking about, Thor,” Loki murmured, offering Charles Ororo. He took the cherub into his arms and watched as Loki stood, green eyes narrowed and mouth set in a hard line.

            “You tried to take over Asgard!” Sif hissed, the venom in her voice stinging. “You sent the Destroyer to Midgard and almost killed Thor, the Warriors Three, and I! If that is not a crime then I haven’t any idea what is.”

            Loki chuckled. “You surely don’t know what a crime is. A crime is being lied to your whole life, being told that you’re something that you aren’t. I have been a victim of these heinous crimes, and I wanted justice.”

            A cold feeling crept up on him, and he felt his skin turning from a pale white to a freezing blue. His eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth, wanting the Jotun part of him to disappear. He wanted nothing to do with his true self. He just wanted it gone; he just wanted to be a normal Asgardian. Of course he was tired of Thor getting all the recognition, but it would have been okay if he had been a normal Asgardian, wouldn’t it have been?

            He recalled what Charles had said.

            _“I believe that true focus lies between rage and serenity.”_

            He breathed in, the numbing cold creeping away. His eyes blurred from the red to the emerald green, and he returned to his Asgardian form. Charles stared up at him in wonder, and Ororo watched carefully, ready to leap to his aid.

            “Congratulations, Loki, you’ve found self-control,” Sif said, drawing her sword. He saw Ororo tense in the corner of his eye.

            He smirked. “This control can only last for a set amount of time, Sif. I suggest you watch it.”

            “Loki, please. I have no quarrel with you. Just come back to Asgard. Mother is worried about you.” Thor sounded genuinely sincere.

            “Frigga is not my mother.”

            “She raised you as if you were her own son. In a way, she is. She is hurting right now. Father is dead and one of her sons has disappeared. She wished you would come back. I am begging you, Loki. I know your plans. Ruling over the Nine Realms shall not bring you peace.”

            Loki smiled and tilted his head to the side.

            “ _Peace was never an option_.”

            Then he lunged.


	17. Time Travel

Loki shouldn’t have leapt at Thor.

            Something had happened. Something _was happening_. He didn’t know what, but there was something pulling him away from attacking the God of Thunder. He grunted and tried to move forward, only to have the force tug him back with an equal amount of power. What could it be, holding him back with all of this strength?

            _Loki, calm down!_ Charles hissed in his mind, and it was when he realized that it was Charles whom was yanking him away from Thor, preventing him from exacting his anger.

            “You’re a liar!” Loki screamed at Thor. “Odin is not dead! You’re just trying to goad me into going back into Asgard! It’s not going to happen, brother!”

            _Rage and serenity, Loki,_ the telepath murmured in his mind.

            _But he’s right there! He’s the one who is preventing me from achieving peace!_

            Then miraculously he tore himself out of Charles’s telepathic grip. He lunged toward Thor at breakneck speeds, and Thor raised his hammer. Loki raised his hand, green light emanating from the appendage, and the two connected, creating a loud boom that reverberated through the area.

            _Loki shouldn’t have leapt at Thor._

            Only so much power can be contained in one area. When the area reaches its power limit, things are destroyed, things you at first thought were impossible were accomplished, and bad things happened. It didn’t matter if you thought they were good things—they were bad.

            So when the air in front of the two colliding brothers tore in two with a loud shriek and moan, Loki knew that _he should not have leapt at Thor_.

            “Sweet Jesus!” Charles yelped, holding onto a startled Ororo. “What the hell is that thing?”

            Loki felt the air being sucked into the tear. He knew exactly what it was. It was a time rift. The collision of him and Thor was so powerful that it ripped a hole in time and space, creating a rift in which one could travel through. He watched the shifting colors swirl around in the rift, ideas forming in his mind that made him shiver with anticipation. He began to approach the portal, but then was slammed into by Sif. He gasped, not suspecting that much power from a woman, but she was Asgardian; _of course_ she would have that much power.

            “You’re not going anywhere, Silvertongue!” she spat. Hm, one of his aptly put monikers, one of his favorites. He liked the angry way it left her lips in a flourish of pink. “The only place your going is straight to the Underworld!”

            He smiled. “Oh, my dear Sif. I would be so glad to take you with me!”

            Then he flicked his wrist and she was dragged off of him, not before he gave her a little cheeky smirk. She was thrown on the ground, tossed aside like a child’s plaything once it had grown too old for toys. Loki stood and dusted himself off, then continued on toward the portal. He needed to get to it before it sealed itself. Where it would take him, he didn’t know, for he had no control of it. At least, that’s what he thought. Who knew what power he held?

            “Loki, wait!”

            He halted. He almost wished he hadn’t for the sweet little girl. It was something in her voice that made him stop.

            “Loki, wherever you’re going, please be nice and don’t get into trouble,” Ororo squeaked, voice cracking. Loki thought she was about to cry. “I wish you only the best and hope that you find what you’re looking for, Loki—peace.” She placed a hand over her heart, smiling a sad smile, a tear rolling down her tan cheek. “And when you get there, be it on Earth or some other distant land you speak of, remember me. Remember Charles. Remember.”

            He stood there for what felt like an eternity, surprised to see that Sif had recovered her footing but had not yet attacked; Thor was still where he was, staring at him intently, eyes narrowed. He was thinking about something, but of what?

            Loki swallowed the lump that had formed in the back of his throat. “T-thank you, Ororo. That…that really means the world to me, that you care for one such as me. I appreciate that.”

            She smiled warmly, and then suddenly the dense cloud cover that had formed over New York had been burned away by the hot, bright rays of the sun, lighting something new—perhaps a new resolve, a new outlook on life, or something one could not even begin to fathom. Loki glanced up, amazed by Ororo’s gifts, but then remembered that he could not gawk, for the tear was regenerating.

            _Loki!_ Charles rang in his mind _. Thank you, my friend, for all that you have done for me. I shall not forget what has occurred here. I won’t speak a word of it to anyone._

Mustering up all of his will, Loki took a step forward.

            Thor did as well.

            Then Loki rushed up and fell into the portal, not even caring that Thor and Sif followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh noes...it's going to be a...wait for it...
> 
> CLIFFHANGER!
> 
> Prepare to be shocked!
> 
> ~HalfJewel


End file.
